1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of cluster computing generally and to systems and methods for adding cluster computing functionality to a computer program, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer clusters include a group of two or more computers, microprocessors, and/or processor cores (“nodes”) that intercommunicate so that the nodes can accomplish a task as though they were a single computer. Many computer application programs are not currently designed to benefit from advantages that computer clusters can offer, even though they may be running on a group of nodes that could act as a cluster. Some computer programs can run on only a single node because, for example, they are coded to perform tasks serially or because they are designed to recognize or send instructions to only a single node.
Some application programs include an interpreter that executes instructions provided to the program by a user, a script, or another source. Such an interpreter is sometimes called a “kernel” because, for example, the interpreter can manage at least some hardware resources of a computer system and/or can manage communications between those resources and software (for example, the provided instructions, which can include a high-level programming language). Some software programs include a kernel that is designed to communicate with a single node. An example of a software package that includes a kernel that is designed to communicate with a single node is Mathematica® from Wolfram Research, Inc. (“Mathematica”). Mathematics software packages from other vendors and other types of software can also include such a kernel.
A product known as gridMathematica, also from Wolfram Research, Inc., gives Mathematica the capability to perform a form of grid computing known as “distributed computing.” Grid computers include a plurality of nodes that generally do not communicate with one another as peers. Distributed computing can be optimized for workloads that consist of many independent jobs or packets of work, which do not need to share data between the jobs during the computational process. Grid computers include at least one node known as a master node that manages a plurality of slave nodes or computational nodes. In gridMathematica, each of a plurality of kernels runs on a single node. One kernel is designated the master kernel, which handles all input, output, and scheduling of the other kernels (the computational kernels or slave kernels). Computational kernels receive commands and data only from the node running the master kernel. Each computational kernel performs its work independently of the other computational kernels and intermediate results of one job do not affect other jobs in progress on other nodes.